Die Dreizehn Drachen
by Chaoskai
Summary: When Hyrule is racked by civil war, a Hylian age Illuminati steps up to protect it with Link at its forefront. Things aren't always what they seem however and no one will be left unscathed...
1. Calm Before the Storm

**I do not own Legend of Zelda**

It was said, in Hyrulian prophecies, that there will be a hero, a hero whom will go where even angels fear to tread, for, when those angels become corrupted, it will take a demon to save Hyrule...

It was night time in Hyrule, and the place upon which our story begins is the square of the great city. It was silent, save for the chirps of a few crickets and the small shuffiling of the stray cats and dogs whom scrounged for food upon the dirty streets. If one wasn't looking for it, one would miss a shadow, a moving sillouete that sneaked across the city streets, not even noticed by the dogs themselves.

The shadow continued to move along, and if one was skilled enough at spotting such things, one would also see who the shadow belonged to. It was hard to tell his facial features, because his hair was covered by a black floppy hat, and his face was covered by a cloth that was wrapped around his shoulders, but his eyes were ice blue, peircing to the very soul of the person who looked into them. Upon his back was a blade, a fine work of art, but a little strange because it was composed of two different blades twisted into the shape of a helix.

Finally, the shadow stopped, directly at the entrance of a bar, a small tavern which didn't get much bussiness because of its location in the very back section of the Hyrulian shops. The young man opened up the door, and was greeted by a warm light. A wizened old man shuffled his way over to the young man and with a few wheezes and hacks, asked, "Young man, do you have the membership?"

Without saying a word, the youth pulled out a small necklace, a hemitite ring which gleamed in the light coming from inside. With a nod, the older man opened up the door and then responded, "He's safe." The other patrons facial features changed abruptly. They went from the cheery folks they had been a few moments ago to solemn faced individuals.

"I trust you have not been followed?" replied one of the women, the barkeep in pretend.

"Why do you ask me that when I have not even joined your organization?" replied the youth in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

This caused a commotion in the room as talk began to fly about. Two of the men whom had canes with them split the canes apart to reveal swords. "We'll have to kill him!" yelled another of the men.

To this, the youth gave a blood chilling laugh and took off the cloth, revealing his facial features. "Why do you wish to kill the one person whom has dedicated his life to protect Hyrule? It was all to easy finding you all, after all, some of your members will talk with the right amout of persuasion and threats mixed."

Everyone fell silent. Eyes stared at others, everyone silently accusing the other of the revealing of the most secret hiding place. Thats when a deep voice sounded from the back. "He's safe. That right there is Link, Hero of Time. I would suggest that you treat him like he was my brother because in fact..." The speaker stepped out of the shadows into the room revealing himself to be a spiky haired wild faced Goron. "He is my brother. Link, welcome back to Hyrule. You have no idea how much we need your help."

With a solemn look Link replied, "I know Darunia. I've heard the turmoil that Hyrule is in. Zelda has become corrupt and we're going to need everyone we can get together to stop her."

"Now wait just a second here Darunia! Just because you know him doesn't mean that he can just barge right into here without consequences!" replied the old man, no longer wheezing and such, in fact, he seemd in good health for his age.

"I know that Rrasha, (Rah-sha for pronounciation) but Link is on our side, you have to believe me!" Darunia protested.

Rrasha sighed. "Why dont you strike it up with Number One. After all, he is the only one who can give someone complete member ship without a unanimous vote. If that doesn't work, we'll test him to see if he is Das Drachen Dreizehnt material. He did pass the first test after all, and thats actually getting here."

Darunia nodded. He motioned to Link. "Brother, I apologize for the inconvience, but this is something that must be done. I need you to meet with our leader."

"No, no inconvenience at all. I need allies and you seem to be the most powerful allies I can find. Especially if more of the sages are here." Link replied. Some of the people looked puzzled at this.

"Um, brother, x-nay on the age-say." Darunia nervously replied.

Link just nodded. "Sorry."

Both Goron and Hylian walked into the back of the bar and the Goron King looked around. Satisfied that no one else was around, the Goron slid open a secret panel in the wall. Behind it was a spiral staircase, leading down numeous flights of stairs.

"Well, better not let Ruto know you're here..." laughed Darunia.

"Yeah, I'd be crushed, literally!" Link joked back, laughing lightly.

"Saria missed you, as did I brother."

"Yeah, same here. Lemme guess, Nabooru was bored without me, right?"

The Goron sage laughed. "Actually, would you belive she was worried about you?"

This caused the black cloaked Hylian to break out into fresh laughter. "My god, its been so long since I laughed." replied Link.

The Goron went solemn. "Its been a while since anyone has laughed Link."

"So I've heard." Link fell silent as the two of them finally got to the bottom. There was more doors, reminding Link of a dungeon. His hand went reflexivly towards his sword, but stopped.

"Here we are brother. Please treat the man with respect..." the Goron paused. "And when and if he reveals himself... please dont try and attack him. His reasons became clear during the corruption of Zelda."

Link was puzzled at this statment, but continued on in. "Ah, Link, you've arrived." replied a voice. The room was well lit, but the speaker was in an ornate chair, which back was turned to Link as to hide the identity of the voice. It sounded awfully familiar.

"You are the leader of Das Drachen Dreizehnt, are you not?" asked Link. He unsheathed his sword and placed it upon the desk in front of the chair. "I wish to come on good tidings, so I will leave my sword by you."

"Yes, I sensed you coming a mile away. I was hoping you would come, especially after all you have done. Link, please sit down, for, I have a story to tell you, one that will show you how you have been decived even before Zelda had become corrupt..."

Link sat down and stared at the back of the chair, silent.

"Now, let me see, where to begin...you know whom Gannondorf is, do you not?"

"Yes. I do."

"And you defeated him in fair combat, did you not?"

"Yes...but it depends on your definition of fair."

"Well, before all of that began, when you were young, the Gerudos were planning on creating a truce between the Gerudos and the Hylians, for, the Gerudos needed to survive and only Hyrule had the resources that they needed, such as produce and food that was needed in their arid waste land. So, to go as an ambassador, they sent their leader, Gannondorf.

Now, Gannondorf wasn't evil. You wont beileve me on this, but if you'll hear me out, I can prove it to you. Gannondorf tried convince the king to allow trading and such to Hyrule, but alas, he failed. The king was stalwart, claiming that if he did, the Gerudo would attack innocent Hylian citizens, which, wasn't the case."

"True. The Gerudos are decent people. It's a pity that they aren't seen on the same level as everyone else."

"Mm-hm. Now, The king told Gannondorf that he would sign the treaty, but months later, the Gerudos were attacked on a trading route, and the blame was placed upon them for the attack. This enraged Gannondorf whom hated trechery.

Now Link, flash foward to your seven year inprisonment. In his rage and thirst for revenge, Gannondorf made his biggest mistake. He attacked not only Zelda, and the Kingdom of Hyrule, but he attacked you as well, serving to add in your mind about his evilness. When you pulled the master sword from the pedistal, he used that opprotunity to gain hold of the triforce.

However, he did not forsee that it would have split, nor that he would have gained a piece of that for himself. So you see, Gannondorf did not do his acts out of maliciousness...instead, it was misguided rage and revenge.

Flash forward again to after his defeat. After you had left on your five year journey, Zelda went into a state of grief three years later. It was around then when she began to become corrupt. It was then when the seal around the sacred realm fell apart and Gannon became free. However, his time in the Realm gave him thought and he came out with a new mission. To protect Hyrule."

"What!"

"Hold on Link. I'm not finished. So he began looking for allies. After the corruption and an expliantion, the sages agreed to join him, all execpt Impa. The began to create a Hylian Illumaniti, otherwise known as Das Drache Dreizehnt, or the Thirteen Dragons. Himself, Darunia, Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, Raruu, the Leaders of each of the other kingdoms branches and of course, the last and most powerful Dragon...yourself..."

"Me?"

"Yes Link." The chair turned around and revealed its owner, to whom Link's jaw dropped to the ground. "I need you to fight once more for Hyrule..." replied Gannondorf himself on one knee, "I need you to forgive me for my past sins and help me redeem myself...I need you to become the Dreizehnt Drache, the Thirteenth Dragon!"


	2. Tip of the Iceburg

Link's mouth moved up and down wordlessly like fish out of water. He tried to find words, but they didn't come. Finally, all he said was, "I have seen the sorrow that Zelda has wroth. I can see no worse in you. I will join."

Ganondorf's eyes lit up and a small smile came to his face. "Thank you Link. Now, before we initiate you into the Das Drache Dreizehnt, I would like to test you, if that is no problem."

"None whatso ever...what is the test?"

"First off was actually finding this place, but you have already passed that. The second is to fight one of our best in combat tommorow, however, I would adivise you to go easy...your combat skills are unsurpassed, but this is just for formality reasons." Ganon explained.

"I have seen Darunia here, are any of the other sages here as well?" asked Link, as Ganon sat back down.

As if summoned, the Queen of the Zoras, Ruto walked in the room...and squealed very loudly. "LINKY-POO!" she screamed. Link groaned. Ruto ran over to him and, despite his groaning, Link returned the kind, if over-enthusiastic hug.

"Hey Ruto." replied Link, smiling warmly at her. "It's been a while."

"It's been too long! Oh, Saria and the rest are going to be so happy! Especially Darunia, he is your brother after all, isn't that right?" Ruto exclaimed rapidly.

"Ruto, he already knows." Ganon replied. "By the way, did you get the report?"

"Yes I did. Here." Ruto handed Ganon some papers, her face becoming extremely sour. Ganon read it and took a drink. It wasn't long into the paper when he spat it out in surprise.

"WHAT THE !" he roared. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THIS IS...IS...BLASPHEMY!"

Link got up and quickly read the paper. He too was surprised. Reports of undead Zoras were all along the banks of the river, preying upon those suspected of working against Zelda. By the fact that the Royal Guards controlled them made some think that Zelda herself created them. "Din's Flame..." whispered Link, shocked that Zelda would do such a thing.

Her eyes beggining to tear up, Ruto replied, "I've seen some of my elders there, and every time I see another Zora fall and rise again, my heart breaks..." Ruto began to cry as Link put his arms around her, attempting to comfort her.

"I understand Ruto." replied Ganon. "This is an utter outrage...Link, if you would, I would like to begin the test as soon as possible..."

Link didn't awnser. Suddenly, he held his head as if it was in pain and his very image began to suddenly blur and pulse. His hair flashed white and Ganon and Ruto could have sworn they had seen a flash of black body armor appear on Link's body. "Gaah..." groaned Link.

"Link! Whats happening!" cried Ganon.

"Nothing. My Oni is acting up..." Link replied. His body abruptly stopped changing, leaving the youth unscathed.

"Oni?" asked Ruto. "Demon?"

"It's a long story Ruto. When we get the chance, I'll let you all know. I think its important that I let the remaining sages and Ganon know about this." Link then turned to Ganon. "Tommrow, I want the test to begin."

Ganon nodded. "Let me tell the others about you. I'll introduce you to the other Dragons." Ganon left and Link let go of Ruto.

"You going to be Ok?" asked Link softly.

Ruto smiled happily at Link. "Of course. Now, lets go upstairs. Saria and the other sages will be so happy to see you!"

Link followed the Zora Queen upstairs and he heard Ganon talking to the others. "Ok, the young man who has just come in is none other than Das Drache Dreizehnt, the Thirteenth Dragon. However, he will be tested tommorow for combat and such. He is to be treated like one of the top officials, as he his unmatched in sword play and-"

"Ha!" interupted an older man in the croud. "That's a laugh! The kid looks like a greenhorn! I could beat him easy!"

Link, who had just walked in the room replied, "Well with all due respect, if you think you're tough enough, why dont you be my tester?"

The man was taken aback, but he laughed and awnserd, "Fine! The name's Culann, Prince of Llanwyn! I'll show you what sword play is all about!"

Link smiled a smile that chilled the blood of everyone in the room and replied, "Very well then. However, I would not underestimate me...I will give you my all, and I expect the very same from yourself." Link then turned to the rest of the people and bowed low to the ground. "First off I would like to say that upon my blade I promise to protect the Das Drache Dreizehnt with my life...and I will not divulge its secret to anyone."

A childs voice poped up from the back ground and Link recognized it immedeatly. "Link, it is great to have you back!" Link smiled. "Yeah Saria, it's great to be back." Link then saw Nabooru, Raruu, Saria and Darunia all get up and walk over to him. Link smiled at all of them. "I think it would be best if we all talked in private...I have news I need to tell you and whether or not its good news or not is up to you."

Link sighed. "Sages, or...well, remaning sages, what I am about to tell you is a dangerous secret. This is something I have not divulged to anyone as of yet...I am an Oni."

Raruu and Nabooru nearly fell of their seats in shock. "What!" cried Saria? "What do you mean? You are not a demon! I would have sensed it!"

"Well, not a full Oni anyway. Tell me, have any of you heard of the Fierce Deities mask?" asked Link.

A silence fell upon the room until Ganon spoke up. "Yes, it's a legendary mask rumored to hold the powers of an ancient and destructive Ogre or Demon Deity"

Link was silent as he pulled out the fabled mask. Almost immedeatly, Saria fainted, Nabooru gasped and Raruu clutched his head as if in pain. Even Ruto figeted nervously. "What is that?" Ruto asked.

"This...is the Fierce Deities Mask. When my journey across the world began, I stopped in a place called Terimina. There, I fought an evil being known as Majora's Mask. In the battle, I had obtained a powerful mask, the Fierce Deities mask. However, my dark side was too powerful...whether or not I had too much hatred, or perhaps some other dark emotion in me, but whatever it was...I had become powerful enough to rival a god..."

"What do you mean?" Raruu replied.

"You sense the dark energy emitting from this mask, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Imagine that three fold."

"BY THE TRINITY!" cried Raruu, shocked. By this time, Saria had already woken up again, but was still pale. Link put the mask away.

"In the battle I'm afraid I must have kept more than the scars of it...an Oni, or a demon inhabits me now and comes out during moments of powerful emotions, like anger." explained Link.

"Thats why your Oni acted up when you had heard about the Zora incident." Ganon replied. Link nodded solemnly.

"However." added Link, "This Oni has saved me numerous times, and I will not let go of it so easily. I had heard rumors that if I can defeat my dark side, I can have full and total control over my Oni, and inhabit it with no consequences..."

Nabooru then asked, "Could we see this Oni of yours, to judge how dangeous it is?"

Link sighed. "Ok, but everyone get ready...I have no control over myself when I do..."

Like before, Link's very image began to blur, and his hair turned shock white. This time however, instead of blurring back, the new Link began to blur into focus, his jet black and golden armor begining to show itself, Link's face turned frighteningly cold. The most disturbing thing about him however was his lack of pupils, adding to the chilling fear that he eminated. He was also rock solidly strong, his tight tunic showing off his chiseled muscles.

For a couple of seconds after he finished transforming, he stood still, surveying the room as if he had never been there. Then, without warning, he drew his sword and rushed Ganon!

Ganon barely had time to parry the attack with his trident as the other Sages suddenly collapsed, their senses overloaded with the power that was Oni Link. Ganon tried his hardest to stay off the demonic youth, but he found himself sorely pressed, even more so than when he had to fight Link normally. "What is this!" Ganon cried, feeling almost frightened. Almost.

Oni Link gave a cold, chilling laugh that sent shivers though Ganon's body, turning his blood to ice. "SOUL STEALER!" Oni Link roared, and fired out what looked like a large electric blue beam. Ganon barely dodged it but he could feel the power of it, trying to reach to his very being. Ganon realized that he was fighting someone who had as extensive a knowladge of Shadow magic as he himself did.

Oni Link laughed again, a cold cruel smile etched on his face, as if he enjoyed the suffering of his opponent. The demon backflipped and swung his sword, sending out an electric blue razor disk, connecting with Ganon this time.

Such agony Ganon had never felt before; it was if white hot knives were being stabbed into every inch of his body. He couldn't move the pain was so intense. Again, with the laugh, Oni Link brought his sword above his head and swung it around, ready to decapitate Ganon.

Through tear blurred vision, Ganon could see a flash of light behind Oni Link and the demonic youth growled. He wheeled around and stared for a second. The sages, adapted to the overabudance of Shadow energy had gotten back up and were ready. Raruu had just shot a bolt of light at Link, which, in his Shadow drenched form was more powerful than any sword blow.

Oni Link however wasn't stupid. He immedeatly headed for Raruu, and with a single blow, cut down the old sage, sending him to the ground. Saria gasped and immedeatly went to Raruu's side to help heal him. Meanwhile, Ruto was attempting to freeze Oni Link but to no avail. With every ice blast she sent his way, he blocked it as if he were batting a ball around.

Nabooru casted an illusionary spell, to attempt to disarm the bezerk demon. It worked. Flailing blindly for a few seconds, the Oni growled again. Then it stopped, and again for the hundredth time, he laughed, execpt this time he then spoke. "You fools...You try to defeat me but you have no idea how powerful I am...with the Triforce of Courage and the power that my Light counterpart holds, I am utterly unstoppable!" With that, Oni Link held up a hand, and there was a flash of electric blue.

Then everything went black.

Link awoke, groaning. He was on a bed, obviously still in the bar. He was no longer Oni, which was strange. _How did I change back? And..._ "RARUU!" Link yelled. He rushed downstairs, to see what had happened.

Sitting there, calmly as if nothing had ever happened were Ganon and the sages. "Ah, Link," replied Ganon, "I see you finally awoke."

After breathing heavily for a second, Link replied, "What happened?"

"We think you overloaded. Your body had only limited compacity because of the Oni's partial control." Saria explained, drinking from a cup which steam was rising from. "If you had complete control over the Oni's power, you'd be able to tap fully into his energy."

"Are you guys allright? Where's Raruu!" Link rushed, paniced.

"He's allright." Ganon replied. "He's just resting. Saria managed to heal him before you hit us all with the blast."

"We're allright. It's you we're worrying about." Nabooru added.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Ganon replied getting up. "Go grab your supplies. Your test starts today."


End file.
